


Pirates

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco angers Harry, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic I ever wrote. The crack fic came early in my fandom life.

"I still can't believe it!" Harry mumbled to himself as he opened the door to his appartment, slamming it behind him.

"Fuck Harry, be careful with that! I just fixed the hinges last week, remember?" Ron yelled out of the kitchen. He and Hermione were making supper for the three, as they had done every night since the Trio had become housemates a year ago.

Storming his way towards the fridge, Harry grabbed a can of Butterbeer and chugged it down in five seconds flat. As the can flew to the blue box, he turned to Ron and said, "I hate your brother, you know that?"

With a sigh of resignation, Ron asked, "What did Percy the ass do now?"

"Not Percy this time, Bill."

And then he told them what happened at work today.

******

Draco Malfoy walked through the door of his house, laughing unstoppably. He was still laughing twenty minutes later when his husband apparated into the room.

"So what happened when you told them?" the blond was asked.

"Well, when I told them that I was taking your place at the meeting today, they weren't happy about it. They asked what was more important than the Ministry. Naturally I told them the truth, that you were buying a boat that would match both of our dispositions and fashion sense."

Bill smirked at this, but it was his brutal honestly that made Draco what he is and the man Bill loved.

"And then they wrote me a check for 10 000 galleons if we promised that we wouldn't become pirates!!"


End file.
